My Guardian Ninja
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Pre-timeskip. Kakashi gets a second chance at life...but not without earning it. And what's a better way than being Sakura's Guardian Ninja? In which Sakura gets strong and Kakashi's there to help her. KakashiSakura. REWRITE
1. My guardian Ninja

My Guardian Ninja

Disclaimer: Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

Summary: Pre-timeskip. Kakashi gets a second chance at life...but not without earning it. And what's a better way then being Sakura's guardian Ninja? REWRITE

Pairing: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Kakashi felt the edge of his sight slipping and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Don't close your eyes." Genma whispered urgently from above him. His senbon was missing and his clothes stained with dirt and blood. Kakashi watched blearily as branch after branch passed below him, red dripping down to meld with the dark brown bark.

_Where did all the red come from? _

His thought came out muddled and jumbled in his mind and he couldn't focus past the sharp pain in his abdomen. Something gushed sluggishly from his stomach and a wet sticky sensation collected under his shirt.

His head lolled against Genma's shoulder, his body suddenly too tired to hold it up. It thumped against Genma's shoulders lightly with each jump the other man took.

Jump. Thump. Jump. Thump.

His eyes drifted closed with the rhythm.

"Kakashi, wake up!" Genma yelled, jostling Kakashi's limp figure over his shoulder. The man was silent and Genma felt his heart lurch.

Sweat trickled down his face as he pushed himself to run faster. The bright red of the village front gates peaked through the tall tree's and Genma used the last of his chakra to reach it.

Kotetsu and Izumo were on guard duty and they noticed him immediately. He fell forward, his body succumbing to the chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi slid off his back in a lifeless heap next to him. Kotestu and Izumo swarmed the two but Genma cold only focus on his friends masked face.

"Don't die Kakashi," He whispered harshly before passing out.

Kakashi didn't respond.

He was already dead.

.

.

.

.

.

When Kakashi opened his eye, he was surprised to find he no longer felt any pain. Gone was the pain in his abdomen and the constant ache that came from his eye. In fact his whole body felt energized, he mused, as he flexed his finger.

The next surprise was the vast emptiness that greeted him. White, pure and blinding, stretched as far as his eye could see. Turning around yielded the same results.

Kakashi got the dreadful feeling that his mission had not gone well. Pushing himself up to his full height, he began to walk around. Nothing grew nearer or farther and he felt the type of disorientation that comes with getting lost.

Except how could he be lost when there was no destination in mind?

He sat down after walking for what felt like hours but in reality could have been minutes. His sense of time was starting to slip as the area gave no hints with daylight or darkness. He frowned at his sandal clad feet.

He must be dead, he surmised, because really there was no jutsu that he knew of that could create such an environment.

Was this it then?

He expected something more from the afterlife. He believed that when he died he would be cheerfully greeted by Obito and Rin. That Minato-sensei would pat him on the shoulder as Kushina would smile down at him.

In the very least he expected his father to show up to speak to him.

"Where are you?" He asked somewhat bitterly. No one answered and the question echoed strangely in the distance, climbing more and more distorted before it disappeared all together.

He receded to his back and stared up at the never ending sky. There didn't appear to be a ceiling just as there was no ground. Somehow he was laying on infinite nothingness. He closed his eye, believing that if he was very still, and very quiet, that he would disappear into the nothingness.

"Hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye snapped open as he moved into a sitting position. He didn't see anyone in front or behind him. The whiteness stretched on uninterrupted.

_Insanity? _He thought curiously, tilting his head in self discovery. A booming laugh that rattled his figure came from everywhere yet no where.

"I am here little one. My presence is merely blocked from your senses." The voice sent a shiver down his spine. There was something in the timbre of it that resonated with power and left him feeling anxious.

"Who are you?" He asked, backing up in a useless attempt for cover.

"I have been called many things. God, lord, father…there is a curious fellow in your world that calls me Jashin." He laughed with some amusement.

"This is the end then?" He asked indicating to the area.

"No, this is merely the crossroads; limbo if you must." Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"And beyond this point?"

"Heaven or hell if you wish it. Or you could end up to one of the many dimensions in existence. Or you could go home." Kakashi inhaled sharply at that.

"Home?" He repeated hopefully. There was some silence before the voice boomed in agreement.

"How do I do this? How do I get back home?"

"One does not achieve a second chance without working for it." The voice said in an almost ominous fashion. Kakashi mulled over these words.

"I…what would I have to do?" He said hesitantly.

"There is a girl in your world. One who will meet a short existence if you do not interfere with her way of life. I will send you back to the physical plane as a spirit to be her guardian."

"I—wait her guardian? Like…guardian angel?" He blanched at the word. Of course he did hear the part about being sent back as a spirit. _Would this mean he would be invisible?_

"Guardian ninja if you prefer. And yes you should be invisible to most of the population." There was amusement in the voice.

"So that's it? I make sure she lives long and I get my life back?" This would be easy. With the exception of some, Kakashi was considered one of the strongest ninja in existence. The voice seemed to read his thoughts and responded in one of those abstract, wise tones.

"Give a man fish and he will eat well for the night. Teach him to fish and he will eat well forever."

"I don't understand." He responded honestly, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"The goal is not to save her from danger, Kakashi. The goal is to teach her to save herself from danger. When she has reached an appropriate strength she will return the gesture and save your life."

"I…is this still metaphorical or literal?" The voice chuckled, and something passed over him like a warm comforting heat.

"I did not expect you to understand. Just know that while the odds do not seem to be in your favor there is a reason for this. I believe that you will strive through it all and be victorious in the end." Well that was comforting. If he wanted anyone's faith it would most definitely be God's.

"How do I leave?" He asked eager to leave this place.

"Close your eyes and think of the place called home. When you open them again you shall be with your charge."

"Is there anything I should be warned about?" The voice hummed for a second and it was such a human gesture that it caught him off guard.

"There is a boy, Kotaru. I will send him to you every now and then. Do not be alarmed if he approaches you." Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. Then he proceeded to close his eye and think of Konoha and its red gates.

"It was nice speaking to you God."

"You too Kakashi." Kakashi heard the smile in his voice before there was a curious change in the atmosphere. Kakashi disappeared from the nothingness silently.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi groaned and shook his head before realizing he was no longer in the pure white. Instead he seemed to be in a room he'd never entered before. The walls were white, with delicate, little hearts painted on the tops of the walls.

There was a dresser covered with obscure things such as makeup, bracelets and other knickknacks and in the corner of the room sat a desk covered in different fabric materials, a sewing kit, and what looked like a Sasuke plushy. He recognized the awkward hair style and clothing that belonged to the young Uchiha he checked on regularly.

_A fan-girl?_ He thought perturbed. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Fan girls tended to focus more on their looks and boys rather than their ninja duties. He had seen many ninjas fall due to the carelessness of their narcissistic teammate and he had seen too many missions fail due to the lack of skill every fan girl seemed to possess.

He had seen too many ninja die. He could understand now why the voice believed the girl would live a short existence.

He cringed finally taking into account the many pictures that were pinned across the white walls. Every picture held Sasuke.

Every one.

There was even a photo of the back of his head. Judging by the angles at which these pictures were taken and the lack of acknowledgment on the boys' face, Kakashi could infer that Sasuke was unaware of his secret fan girls' attention.

As Kakashi continued to observe his surroundings, his eyes finally came to rest on the barely noticeable lump situated on the four poster bed.

She lay quietly and sound asleep, buried underneath her thick comforter. The only indication to her being alive was the soft rise and fall of her breathing and the occasional rustle of her blanket.

Walking closer, he noted a small delicate hand peeking out of the edge of the comforter and loosely grasping the arm of a stuffed kitten.

_Cute._ He thought dryly while attempting to get a better look at his charge. Her face was carefully masked underneath the shadow her bedroom provided. He stepped closer only to be halted by the edge of her mattress. He looked down in mild surprise.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically while bracing his arm against the wall and leaning down to get a better look at Sakura, _I'm dead but I don't get the added benefits like walking through solid objects._ He frowned as he peered down at the young girl.

Long lashes brushed against pale cherubic cheeks and small pouty pink lips sat below a cute button nose. A halo of pink hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head. It shined in the limited light cast into the room through the nearby window.

Kakashi was struck by how girly she was. Sure there were feminine kunoichi (there were even some feminine shinobi. Look at the Hyuuga's.) but they had a sultry edge of danger, a sort of sexy look that said 'Don't mess with me or I'll stick my kunai where the sun don't shine'.

Staring at her harder he vaguely recognized her as one of Naruto and Sasuke's classmates in the academy. He couldn't recall her name but he remembered Naruto's obvious affection for her.

Up close she looked soft and innocent. Delicate even. Kakashi could not surmise as to why such an innocent looking girl would want to join the ranks of a ninja.

A sharp crack echoed in the hallway. Kakashi's head swiveled in that direction just as her eye shot open and her body lurched upward. Her blanket slipped down to pool at her waist and she blinked her viridian eyes, disorientated.

Her face was inches from Kakashi's.

He held his breath as she slowly blinked away the haze of sleep.

_She can't see me,_ He assured himself while taking an inaudible gulp.

It took a few seconds for her mind to catch up with her body and soon her eyes widened in what he could only label as shock as she continued to gaze at his face or whatever it was that was behind his face.

_She can't see me!_ He cried again, as if repeating would make it more of reality.

Her mouth parted.

Sakura took in a huge breath of air and…..released it all in a blood curling scream.

Oh, Shit.

TTTTTT

I'm rewriting this story and The Demon Child. Hopefully they come out better than the previous version. Sorry if it seemed overly religious in some parts.

_My Guardian Ninja-Complete_

**January 2, 2013**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	2. Odd

My Guardian Ninja

Disclaimer: Do I really need to point out, that I don't own Naruto?

Summary: Kakashi gets a second chance at life...but not without earning it. And what's a better way then being Sakura's guardian Ninja? REWRITE

Pairing: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sakura was dreaming.

A very good dream. One that involved her, Sasuke, and an empty classroom. My oh my, how she loved to dream of Sasuke and his gorgeous figure, towering over her own petite one. What she wouldn't give just to kiss those lush (imaginary) lips, ones that sent her own puckering in anticipation. Sakura waited with baited breath as Sasuke slowly leaned down, their lips centimeters apart before –

CRASH

Sakura bolted upright, her dream disintegrating faster than she could blink. Her brain took a little longer to kick in and she was left gazing blearily at her wall. Or at least what she thought was her wall. She couldn't tell with the stranger's masked face blocking her view…

….

….wait, a second!

Sakura reared back like she was physically struck. The masked face did too. Before Sakura could really think about what she was doing she screamed bloody murder, hoping that maybe some nearby jounin or anbu would hear her blood curling scream and come to investigate.

Thankfully the figure seemed to be in too much shock to attack her, which she was really grateful for, as she really didn't want to die right after being promoted to a genin. That would just be cruel.

Just as Sakura thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen, her door was thrust open, lights flicking on, blinding her, and her father standing at the threshold, a katana held firmly in his hand.

Her scream died abruptly in her throat as she saw his panicked face searching for the enemy nin he was sure broke into his daughters room. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes wild. Sakura could smell the alcohol on him even from this distance.

Kazuya Haruno was famed for his skills with a blade, and was often or not carrying a katana or two.

But with the deaths of his wife and son, he had become somewhat of a sloppy drunk, hindering him from his shinobi duties. He soon faded into the shadows, just like every other broken shinobi before him, and became a frequenter to the local bars. But despite all the alcohol he drank, Sakura's safety was and always would be his main priority.

"Sakura, are you okay? Did you see something?" Her father asked her worriedly if not a little desperately.

Sakura mutely turned to where she had originally seen the masked figure. No one was there.

Studying her room she realized nothing had been disturbed, not even her window which was shut tight and locked. Did she imagine it then?

"Um…no papa…I…had a bad dream." She winced at how pathetic that made her sound. Seeing the relief that flooded her fathers face she decided she was ok with sounding pathetic so long as her father didn't worry. He dropped his stance, his katana lowered to hang centimeters before the floor. He smiled a gentle smile.

"You shouldn't scare papa like that Sakura. I thought you might've been hurt or…worse."

Sakura knew what or more specifically who he was thinking about in that moment. Her brother's death, while distant to her, was still a fresh wound in her father's heart. That did not by any means mean she did not care. She could not remember much about her brother besides blue hair and cool silver eyes. Everything else was foggy and no matter how much she tried to dredge up a memory of him she couldn't.

This was odd because she wasn't that young when he died. Before she could ponder any more on this her father interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't walk outside Sakura. I dropped my bottle and it shattered on the floor. I don't want you to cut your feet, okay?" She nodded her head mutely. He smiled and wished her a good night, shutting the door and flicking off the lights as he exited.

Sakura waited until her father was out of hearing range before scrambling off her bed. She circled her room once looking for any evidence of someone breaking in. When she didn't find anything she stood by her bed doubtfully. Peeking under her mattress she confirmed that no scary ninja were hiding under it.

She scratched her head confusedly before deciding that she _had _just dreamed it all. There was simply no other explanation. Satisfied with that thought, Sakura crawled back into bed, content to sleep the rest of the night away, sure that she was alone in her bedroom.

How wrong she was.

TTTTTTT

Kakashi exhaled loudly when the girl, Sakura, finally went back to sleep. He didn't know what happened, but he was sure, for at least a moment or two, she could see him. He wasn't sure how that was possible exactly, as the voice told him that he'd be pretty much invisible, but decided that it was a fluke as she couldn't see him after her father barged into the room.

Still it was something to think about as it left a whole new realm of possibilities open. If Sakura were able to see him it would make his job that much easier.

The problem was figuring out how to make himself visible to her for an indefinite amount of time. Kakashi scratched his head and decided it was something he would ponder on in the morning. In the mean time he needed to figure out a plan of attack and he had a few theories to test out the next day. He watched his charge diligently, his mind unfurling with different ideas.

.

.

.

.

.

"I…can I see him?" The nurse looked at him plaintively. She picked up his charts and read them out loud.

"Genma Shiranui. Broken ulnar and severe chakra exhaustion. Admitted…three days ago?"

"Yes," he said softly, shifting under the thin white sheets. She gave him a calculating look before glancing back down at the charts.

"How's the arm?"

"Healed." She snorted at the typical response and placed his charts back in the tray.

"Yea, you can see him. He's down the hall. After that get you're scrawny ass out of here; you're being discharged." He cracked a smile at the woman's horrible bed side manners. He waited for her to exit the room before grabbing the clothes folded on the desk next to him. When he was fully dressed he stood up on stiff legs and made his way down the hall. It wasn't long before he came across Kakashi's room.

Pulling up a chair, he sat beside his long time friend. His hita-ete was missing, exposing the scar than ran through his left eye. So was his jounin vest. Instead he wore a patient's gown, a surgical mask placed firmly over his face.

"Hey, there," He greeted the man. There was no response, just the steady beat of the heart monitor. Genma liked that noise. It was the noise that signified Kakashi was still alive.

"You got a genin team. Did you know that? I bet you did and planned this whole scenario."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'm really fucking angry at you right now, Kakashi," He said harshly, letting the anger pour out of him in waves. "You take a hit meant for me and you fucking die?" He laughed sardonically.

"You aren't allowed to. And you're not allowed to sleep away your life. I expect you to wake up soon." Kakashi didn't answer, didn't make a move or a twitch like Genma expected him to. He laid very still looking more dead than alive and Genma felt a familiar sting in his eyes. He scrubbed them furiously and stood up.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I'll look after your genins. Wake up soon." He watched Kakashi, memorizing different details he didn't notice before. Details he took for granted and believed he would see again for a long time. But this was reality and he wouldn't delude himself into thinking Kakashi would magically wake up. He would remember his friend now because it very well might be the last time he saw him alive. And with that somber thought he departed. Kakashi laid alone, the beep of his heart monitor echoing weakly.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day found Sakura sitting distractedly in her seat. This morning had been an odd ordeal. Firstly, on her way to school she ran into her rival, Ino. Feigning civility at first they quickly descended into angry hissing before Ino announced a race.

At first Sakura was all but ready to agree but she hesitated at the last second. Something was telling her not to. Ino, taking her silence as an acceptance, began sprinting in the direction of the academy.

She ran straight into some men loading some item into the antique store. They dropped it and it shattered on impact. Needless to say, Sakura made it first to the academy. Chalking it up to ninja intuition, she ignored the odd event and attempted to sit next to a brooding Sasuke. The second weird thing that happened was when Naruto was about to get beaten up for kissing (**EEW, Inner Sakura yelled) **Sasuke.

She was just about to join in the group beat down when she decided against it. In fact she actually defended Naruto. NARUTO! The boy she couldn't stand. This unfortunately led to him sitting next to her rather than her sitting by Sasuke. She sighed but stopped as a shiver ran down her back. It felt like someone was watching her, a feeling that she had been getting this whole day.

She discreetly looked behind her to see if anyone was looking at her but they were all staring at Iruka-sensei. She thought it might be Sasuke and a giddy feeling rose in her chest.

She glanced at the stoic Uchiha from the corner of her eye to see if he was looking at her. He was staring out the window. She resisted the urge to face palm.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan, what do you think?" Naruto asked her excitedly.

"Huh?" She responded stupidly. What was he talking about?

Naruto gave her a confused look before smiling his classic grin.

"What do you think our sensei will be like?"

"Sensei? Naruto what are you talking about, Iruka is…" She trailed off realizing that the room was empty save for her, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sometime during her thoughts her class had been assigned teams and departed with their respective sensei's. She felt a thrill of emotion at seeing Sasuke but it was quashed when she realized that he didn't look too happy with the team arrangements.

Sulking, she rested her head on her arms.

"I don't care Naruto." He seemed disheartened at her answer but he immediately perked up when the shoji screen slid open. A man with a passive face and the regulation jounin uniform stood at the door. Sakura stared curiously at the senbon he was sucking on. If he tripped she was sure that would impale his throat, and that would certainly not be good.

The man smiled an easy going smile at the three of them. He introduced himself as Genma Shiranui and Sakura instantly recognized this man. He was Konoha's reputed womanizer. And he was her sensei. She sighed at the injustice of it all.

When Genma poofed away to the top of the building, in which they were to introduce each other, she paused when she glanced down at the piece of paper she was doodling on during class. Without realizing it she had drawn a scarecrow. One with a masked face and a bandage eye. Its straw hair stood up in defiance of gravity. Looking closer she realized she had drawn the kanji for scarecrow underneath it.

When Naruto called her name she hastily shoved it in her pocket, sprinting to catch up with her teammates.

.

.

.

.

.

"So tell me about yourselves." The three of them stared at Genma curiously.

"Like what?" She asked, knowing Sasuke wouldn't respond and Naruto was likely to piss their teacher off. He had that reaction.

"I don't know. Name's, specialty, goal, etcetera etcetera," he spoke in a lazy drawl that might've have been classified as sexy if Sakura wasn't so disgusted by his repugnant nature.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" The man frowned around his senbon.

"I'm Genma Shiranui. I specialize in many things* but am more accustomed to guarding important persons (Naruto squealed at this and muttered something that sounded like princess's), I don't really have a goal at this point in my life; I feel they've all been accomplished already." The genin stared at him expectantly and he sighed.

"I also have a penchant for Sake and chazuke…and women." Sakura snorted at the understatement. Naruto gaped before loudly declaring that he was a pervert. He sighed and told him to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I specialize in preparing instant Ramen! I love all types of Ramen but I mostly enjoy the ones served at Ichiraku's! I also love Sakura," Here he sent Sakura a dopey grin to which she frowned at him. "And my goal…"

"Is to be a cup of ramen?"

"…Is to be the next Hokage!" He yelled while pumping his fist into the air. Sakura grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him down to a sitting position.

Genma wasn't really sure how to respond to such a ludicrous declaration so instead he hummed in a noncommittal way before gesturing to the girl of the group.

She opened her mouth to answer, her response already formulated in her mind before she stopped. She frowned and seemed to think something over before responding.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't really specialize in anything, and I love…" She glanced at the black haired boy who ignored her gaze. "I love my father and dango. And learning I guess. My goal is…to get stronger?" She seemed confused at what she just said and mouthed the words to herself.

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"I—no, I want to get stronger," She assured him, heat rising to her face at her mistake. She looked at Sasuke again but the boy continued to stare at nothing. She sighed dejectedly and Genma noticed.

"You next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many specialties and little likes. I have one goal, that I will achieve, and that is to restore my clan and…kill a certain man." Naruto gulped while Sakura gazed at Sasuke adoringly. Genma snorted loudly.

"Well aren't you the precocious lot," He said in a sarcastic manner. Sakura and Sasuke frowned darkly at him while Naruto scratched his head in confusion (what's precocious mean?).

"Well tomorrow kids we're going to do some training."

"What kind of training? Are we going to learn some cool jutsu or fighting moves?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Survival training," Naruto looked disheartened at his response.

"Survival training? We did that all the time in the academy."

Genma laughed, his senbon somehow staying in his mouth.

"This is going to determine whether you kids get sent back to the academy or not." They gaped at him.

"But we graduated already!" Naruto yelled. "What was the point of graduating if we're just getting sent back?" Genma swirled his senbon.

"To weed out the losers I guess. I never really questioned it." And then he had the audacity to shrug.

They all glared daggers at him and he ignored it easily.

"Meet me at training ground seven at ten. Try not to be late." The three stood up and made their way towards stairs.

Genma sighed as his students trudged on towards their respective homes. They were the most mismatched, dysfunctional group he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Obviously, Naruto was in love with Sakura (and ramen as his introduction revealed), who was in love with Sasuke, who was in love with himself.

While each member had great potential they were more concerned with what they wanted than working together. Genma decided that tomorrow he would give them a lesson in teamwork. But that could wait till tomorrow. Right now he wanted to focus on the interesting piece of paper his student Sakura left behind.

The interesting piece of paper that had the kanji for Kakashi's name written on it.

"A friend of yours Kakashi?"

The wind howled in response.

* * *

I honestly have no idea what Genma's specialty is. Here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Odd-Complete_

**January 2, 2013**

**REVIEW! Please…**


End file.
